The present invention relates to a drinks machine, in particular a coffee machine, having a drinks outlet and a housing region which is arranged thereunder.
Owing to an attractive design of drinks machines, and in particular of modern coffee machines, and owing to a significantly wider range of drinks that can now be produced using said drinks machines, these are being bought and installed in increasing numbers. In addition to the actual function, the design, which is to say an overall aesthetic impression, of the drinks machine or coffee machine is an increasingly important factor in the buying decision in this case. For this reason it is becoming increasingly important for manufacturers of such drinks machines or coffee machines to set designer focal points by means of which in particular a specific product line, range or even association with a specific brand name can be visually represented. In addition to the design of said coffee machines, ease of use and in particular ease of cleaning are increasingly important to the consumer.